nouvelle vie
by titibe62
Summary: Voici mon histoire où une Hermione différente va revennir à Poudlard. Cette fiction éxisté déjà mais je l'ai effacée par m'égarde mais je ne sais toujours pas si je dois la continuer.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE :

Beaucoup de personnes pensent savoir qui vous êtes, ou alors essaient de le deviner et il y a ceux qui vous ignorent et en fait ces personnes sont ceux qui vous intéressent .

La vie n'est facile pour personne pas même pour moi, pourtant pour mes amis tout me réussit je suis intelligente pas trop moche, mais le garçon qui m'attire ne fait pas attention à moi, c'est vrai que cela arrive à pratiquement toutes les filles, mais jusqu'à maintenant je ne m'étais encore jamais vu comme les autres . Et vous savez quoi ça me fait peur . Je vais tout vous expliquer petits curieux .

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger 17 bientôt 18 ans en 7ème année au collège Poudlard, meilleures notes de toutes l'école, future préfète en chef, et de plus meilleure amie du célèbre Harry Potter et aussi petite copine de Ronald Weasley le meilleur gardien de quidditch de tout Poudlard.

Vous-aurais-je perdu? Ah oui petit ami, et ce fameux garçon . Je vous vois venir peut-être pas aussi parfaite que ça mais vous voyez personne n'est parfait surtout pas moi.

Ronald Weasley était mon meilleur ami et on s'est embrassé et vous voyez comment ça peut se finir dans certain cas . Le problème c'est qu'à ce moment là je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière surtout qu'il était amoureux de moi, et après on m'aurait considéré comme une p***.

Ca fait déjà depuis le mois de Juin que je suis avec Ronald et par chance c'était quelques jours avant les vacances.

Je n'ai pas envie d'être méchante avec lui mais il est tellement collant et puis je ne l'aime pas, enfin pas comme lui le voudrait.

Comme je vous l'avais dit précédemment personne ne me connait, il est temps pour moi que ma vraie nature de fille revienne finit la grosse touffe de cheveux, finit les yeux marrons . Il est enfin l'heure de me présenter réellement . En réalité je ne suis pas une Granger j'ai été adoptée, je le sais depuis toujours mes "parents" ne m'ont jamais rien cachés, je suis une sang pure et pour ne pas qu'on me reconnait Dumbledore m'a fait changer d' apparence. J'ai du aussi modifier ma personnalité, ranger mon arrogance qui commence à m'envahir petit à petit.

J'aimerai tant être Hermione Granger et non pas Hermione Rogue . Et oui je suis la fille de Severus Rogue notre cher professeur de potion, il le sait que je suis sa fille il est très gentil comme père, mais en tant que professeur il doit se montrer impitoyable envers les gryffondors.

Mon père m'a maudit quand il a su pour Ronald et moi, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas ma destiné, je suis sure que lui et Dumbledore me cachent quelque chose.

Ma mère biologique est morte tuée par Voldemort, c'est pour cela que mon père a du m'abandonner, mais je ne lui en veux pas car j'ai grandit avec une des meilleures familles d' Angleterre. Ma mère s' appelait Alice Stenford, et faisait partie d'une des familles les plus riches d' Angleterre et une des familles les plus pures . Voldemort a voulu la joindre à sa cause et elle a refusée et comme vous savez comment Voldemort est, il s'est montré horrible en promettant à ma mère d'exterminer toutes les personnes qu'elle a aimé, par chance Voldemort n'a pas su pour ma naissance.

Ma mère biologique était blonde avec des cheveux légèrements torsadés et de grands yeux bleus.

J' ai hérité de ses traits mais ce qui est bizarre c'est que lorsque je m'énerve mes cheveux noircissent et mes yeux aussi, quand c' est comme ça je ressemble à Rogue. Vous comprenez pourquoi lorsque je me dispute avec les garçons je m'enfuie car je ne contrôle plus mon apparence, et s'ils me verraient ils comprendraient qui je suis et que je leur ai menti depuis le début.

Une fois Malefoy a faillit surprendre une conversation entre moi et mon père mais heureusement que mon père est pratiquement aussi intelligent que Dumbledore . De plus j'avais repris ma véritable apparence, mais celle énervée. Je pense que ça aurait été la fin de notre secret.

Vous vous demandez peut être comment la fille de Rogue c'est retrouvée à Gryffondor? pourtant c'est simple ma mère en était une et j'ai suppliée le choipeau de m'y envoyer, il a faillit refuser mais il a finalement accepté pour ma mère. D'après Dumbledore et mon père c'était une des femmes les plus généreuse et plus belle qu'ils aient connus.

Maintenant vous savez qui je suis et j'ai décidé de changer, de reprendre mon apparence de blonde aux yeux bleus et surtout m'appeler Rogue. J'aime mes parents adoptifs mais j'aime mon père biologique et en la mémoire de ma mère je reviendrai à Poudlard sous le nom d'Hermione Jane Alice Rogue Stenford les garçons vont réagir alors que demain c'est la rentré Merlin aidez-moi.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1:

"Il est l'heure Hermione lève toi!"

Ca faisait déjà trois fois que je l'entendais, je n'ai pas envie, j'ai peur de leur réactions, j'ai peur d'être rejetée, j'ai tout simplement peur d'être moi.

"Hermione?" ma mère entra dans ma chambre elle était toujours étonnée de mon choix de vouloir rétablir mon identité mais je voyais qu'au fond d'elle elle était blessée ce que je ne voulais pas.

-"Maman il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas parce que j'ai changé de nom que je vous oublierais toi et êtes ma famille ceux que j'aime mais à Poudlard j'ai un deuxième père que j'ai appris à connaître et apprécier mais sache que c'est vous Mes Parents".

-"On le sait Hermione,pour moi et ton père il nous est difficile de voir que notre petite fille grandit et nous échappe pour un Vrai membre de sa famille, celui qui a la chance de partager son plus depuis que tu es à Poudlard tu passes beaucoup plus de temps avec lui . . . "

Ma mère ne put finir sa phrase elle pleurait ce que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Je la pris dans mes bras et essaya tant bien que mal de la consoler car moi même je tentais difficilement d'y résister.

" Ma, ma ,ch, chérie il est bientôt l'heure va te préparer."

Ma mère sortit de la chambre et je me dirigea vers ma salle de bain.

Je me figea devant le miroir encore trop peu habitué de ma nouvelle apparence, mon visage ne changeais pas trop, je suis sure que ceux qui me connaissent vraiment seront assez vite me reconnaître, mais je doute fort que Ron lui puisse me reconnaître, je sais c'est méchant mais dés fois il est vraiment bête.

Après m'être habillée je descendis les escaliers, et je vis mes parents. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais un frisson me pris, et une apréhension s'installa. D'un coup je sauta dans les bras de mes parents, qui étaient étonnés de ma réaction.

"Je vous aime, vous allez me manquer."

"Nous aussi ma chérie, il faut que tu trastlanes, euh non transplanes.N'oublies pas si tu veux revenir pendant les vacances ça ne nous dérange pas."

"Je vais y penser maman".

Je serra mes parents une dernière fois dans mes bras. Poudlard m'attendait pour une nouvelle vie.

Je déteste cette sensation de transplanage, il n' y a pas pire sensation quoique là je commençais à en sentir une. En effet j'avais l'impression d'être une bête de foire pourtant chez moi rien ne clochait à part peut être le fait que pour une fois Hermione Granger est belle.

Ces réactions me dégoûtent un peu c'est comme si il n'y a que l'apparence qui compte alors que je suis absolument sure qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Je sais que peu de personnes doivent me croire mais la vrai beauté est à l'intérieur, et s'ils savaient ils ne me trouveraient pas aussi belle.

Pourquoi?

Tout simplement que je vais devoir blesser Ron, blesser mes meilleurs amis par les révélations que je vais leur faire.

Tout doucement je m'approche du quai, je recherche ces fameuses têtes rousses et je finis par les trouver. Je ne peux pas le nier ils m'ont manqués, ils sont comme une deuxième famille pour moi. Je me lance un pas , deux pas, ... Enfin j'arrive devant eux, personne ne semble avoir fait attention à moi. Je m'en doutais, mais cela fait bizare d'arriver à leur hauteur et de ne pas voir Mme Weasley se jeter sur moi pour voir si je n'ai pas maigri et pour me dire combien je suis belle. C'est bien la seule personne à part Ginny à me le dire, je pense que Ron le pense aussi mais pour l'instant chassons Ron de mes pensées, et je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Mlle, tu es nouvelle? me demanda Mme Weasley.

-Non, Mme Weasley. C'est moi Hermione.

Quand je prononça mon prénom toutes les têtes entourant Mme Weasley se retournèrent vers moi avec des yeux ébahis?

-Mione? c'est toi? Ron lui me regardait avec de grands yeux ronds c'est limite si de la bave ne coulait pas de sa bouche.

-Oui, c'est moi gros bêta, et Ron il faut que je te parle tout de suite c'est urgent.

-J'arrive.

Je voyais qu'il était gêné et surpris de ma requête, mais il fallait que je lui dise tout de suite après tout je ne suis pas à Griffondor pour rien.

-Ron je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins mais toi et moi ce n'est pas possible. On est tellement différents, et maintenant j'ai changé j'ai une nouvelle vie qui m'attend. Et toi tu ne peux pas y faire partie sauf en tant que meilleurs amis Ron.

Je crois que j'y étais un peu directement, pour la première fois je vis les yeux de Ron rougirent. Je suis trop forte j'ai réussi à faire pleurer mon meilleur ami ou ex-meilleur ami vu le tournant que prennent les choses.

- Hermione, tu as changé. Tu es sure de savoir ce que tu dis? Car après toutes ces années tu ne peux que m'aimer.

Quel imbécile il ne me croit pas, mais bon restons zen, il faut garder le côté Rogue en soi ne pas s'énerver. Trop tard.

- Mione, tes cheveux, tes yeux.

-Espèce d'imbécile ça ne fait même pas cinq minutes que je suis avec toi que tu me mets déjà hors de moi. Si je te dit que tout est fini c'est que tout est fini. je ne peux pas aimer une personne avec aussi peu d'intelligence. Mais tu croyais quoi Ron qu' Hermione allé tomber dans tes bras? Tu te trompes, je ne t'aime pas j'en aime un autre.

-Ne viens plus jamais me parler.

Ron s'enfuit en courant, je me sent bizarement bien. Je sais que je devrais regretter mes paroles mais à peu je sentis ma tension redescendre, je savais que je ne ferais pas la route avec mes amis. Ceux-ci prenant surement le parti du rouquin.

Cette annéée s'annoonce chargée en évènements et ça ne fait que commencer.


End file.
